Rosa y dorado
by Lane ZQ
Summary: ¿Quién se acuerda de Reg Cattermole? ¿Qué fue de él cuando el trío escapó del Ministerio? "Reginald Cattermole recordaba perfectamente el día que vio aquellos panfletos por primera vez." Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a la señora Rowling y a la Warner.

**Aviso:** Spoilers del séptimo libro (por si las moscas…)

**N.A.:** A las buenas. Tras un periodo de inactividad que dudo que alguien haya notado, ¡vuelvo a publicar! (sí, ya podéis gritar de alegría, queridos).

Si os soy sincera, no creo que nadie vaya a leer este fic, porque, francamente, no sé si a alguien más le interesará lo que le haya pasado a estos personajes en particular. Pero necesitaba escribir algo así, ya que cuando leí el último libro no hacía más que preguntarme qué había sido de los Cattermole.

Ahora, al tema:

Por si alguien se pasa por estos lares, le recordaré breve y amablemente quiénes son Reginald "Reg" Cattermole y Mary Cattermole. Cuando el trío va al Ministerio en busca del medallón/Horcrux, Ron se hace pasar por un empleado de Mantenimiento Mágico, llamado Reginald Cattermole. Mary es su esposa, e hija de muggles, y es por ello que ese día acude a una vista al Ministerio. Y por si no os acordáis, Harry se hace pasar por un tal Albert Runcorn, y Hermione por Mafalda Hopkirk (todo ello gracias a la poción multijugos).

(Una cosa: si el título os parece cutre, no os sintáis culpables, es que lo es. Lo confieso, lo mío no son los títulos molones y guachipirulis).

Y os dejo ya, que a este paso esto va a ser más largo que el fic en sí.

Disfrutadlo.

Es una orden.

**Rosa y dorado**

Reginald Cattermole recordaba perfectamente el día que vio aquellos panfletos por primera vez. Los repartían por todo el Ministerio, llenaban cada esquina con sus letras doradas y su tono rosa cursi, como si fueran una mala novela romántica de esas que su esposa Mary devoraba con tanta fruición. Hasta que uno leía el título:

"LOS SANGRE SUCIA

y los peligros que representan para la pacífica

comunidad de los sangre limpia."

Y aquel estúpido dibujo de la rosa feliz y la hierba malvada que la asfixiaba. Se habría reído si no hubiera intuido qué significaba todo aquello. Puede que aquellos rumores sobre la existencia de una Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles fuesen ciertos…

Abrió el folleto con manos temblorosas. El texto rezaba lo siguiente:

"_Es por todos sabido que los muggles nunca han tolerado la existencia de magia. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los verdaderos magos y brujas hemos tenido que soportar persecuciones, injurias y desprecio por parte de la comunidad no mágica. _

_Mas la peor afrenta para aquellos magos y brujas honrados llega cuando un hijo de muggles decide apropiarse de manera indebida de unos poderes mágicos que no le corresponden. Es entonces cuando nos encontramos ante la más peligrosa amenaza para nuestra integridad: los sangre sucia._

_Durante siglos llevan ocupando nuestros hospitales, nuestros lugares de ocio, nuestros trabajos, van al colegio con nuestros hijos, se codean con nosotros como iguales._

_Pero, ¿realmente son iguales a nosotros, los sangre limpia? Quizá algún mago o bruja de bien se escandalice ante esta pregunta, pero vemos necesario aclarar este punto para que no quede ningún tipo de duda. Es más, las aclaraciones a este respecto no vendrán sino a agravar el ultraje cometido por estos seres._

_Según el prestigioso profesor Josef S. Samkofsky, autor del libro "Orígenes mágicos: un estudio sobre la pureza de sangre" y de diversos artículos de genealogía y genética mágica, sabemos que es imposible que un hijo de muggles posea una sola gota de sangre mágica. La sangre mágica tan sólo se transmite en el caso de que ambos progenitores, o al menos uno de ellos, sea un verdadero mago o bruja. En otro caso, estaríamos hablando de que la sangre mágica se crea de la nada, y eso sería un verdadero disparate. Por tanto, la única conclusión plausible es que los hijos de muggles, o sangre sucia, consiguen sus poderes robándolos de un mago o bruja verdadero. No sabemos cómo esto es posible, pero bien es cierto que los muggles disponen de artes viles y miserables que son desconocidas para los magos decentes. _

_Es por ello que nos vemos obligados a actuar sin miramientos ante esta amenaza que se cierne ante las mismísimas puertas de nuestros hogares. Es el deber del Ministerio de Magia proporcionar protección a los magos y brujas de sangre limpia, para lo que se ha promovido la creación de un nuevo órgano conocido como la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Todo ello contribuirá a la implantación de nuevas leyes a favor de una sociedad mágica más justa e íntegra, para que los magos y brujas de sangre limpia puedan vivir con la paz y la libertad que se les ha negado durante siglos._

_Como primera medida preventiva, y según la nueva Ley de Estatus de Sangre 2/1998, _**_todos los hijos de muggles son llamados a comparecer ante el Ministerio de Magia_**_, y deberán rendir cuentas ante la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. _

_Los aludidos recibirán la correspondiente carta de aviso cuando sea precedente._

_**El no cumplimiento de esta orden se considerará un delito y, por tanto, será penado con la inmediata reclusión en Azkaban**._

_Fdo: Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Subsecretaria del Ministro_

_Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles"_

Terminó de leer el panfleto entre sudores fríos. La sangre le palpitaba en las sienes con fuerza y le impedía pensar con claridad. Mary… Ella era hija de muggles, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la cosa fuera tan grave. ¿Azkaban? ¿En qué estaba pensando el Ministro? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con temer a Quién-tú-sabes y sus mortífagos, que ahora tenían que temer al propio Ministerio? No podía dar crédito. El escepticismo y el miedo era algo que no podía evitar en aquellos tiempos. Ya no sabía en quien confiar. Trató de tranquilizarse, quizá… Quizá no se dieran cuenta de que ella era hija de muggles, quizá no querían hacerles daño…

Llegó a casa con el corazón encogido, con el miedo en el cuerpo. La ansiedad y la incertidumbre eran el pan de cada día, pero si el Ministerio se ponía en su contra, ¿qué les quedaba?

Mary lo esperaba allí, ajena a todo, junto con sus tres hijos pequeños. Dio gracias porque ninguno tuviera edad para ir a Hogwarts, y pudieran estar en casa, donde pudiera verlos. Esperó a que ellos estuvieran en la cama, y se la llevó al salón.

Decírselo no fue fácil, porque él mismo no podía creer que aquello fuera real. Su mujer le cogió las manos, en las que sujetaba el panfleto rosa, arrugándolo.

- No te preocupes, Reg. – levantó el mentón de su cara menuda -. Si me llaman, iré. No les tengo miedo.

Reginald esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. Mary, su pequeña Mary… Siempre tan decidida. Se sintió orgulloso de tenerla a su lado.

- Pero tú no has hecho nada malo… Lo que pone ahí es una sarta de tonterías.

Cuando pronunció esa frase, no se dio cuenta de que muchas otras personas a lo largo y ancho de todo el país iban a repetir esas mismas palabras en los próximos días, sentados en otros sillones de otros salones, mientras les cogían la mano a esposas, maridos, novios, amigos, que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser quienes eran en aquel momento y en aquel lugar.

Y por si a Reginald Cattermole aún le quedaba alguna duda sobre si aquello era real, al día siguiente se le despejaron todos los interrogantes. Sólo tuvo que entrar en el Atrio del Ministerio, como todos los días, y ver la nueva estatua, dos enormes moles, un mago y una bruja sentados en sendos tronos. Al principio no se sorprendió, tenía claro que iban a rellenar el hueco que había dejado la anterior fuente, pero cuando se acercó y pudo ver el lema ("La magia es poder"), y los tronos, hechos de seres humanos, le dio un escalofrío y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento, Alfred Runcorn pasó a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, socarrón, plantándose delante de él con pose autoritaria. – Son muggles. Y sangre sucia –reanudó la marcha, a grandes zancadas, no sin antes poner la puntilla a su discurso-. Pronto empezará la limpieza.

Y empezó, vaya si empezó… Día tras día Reg veía cómo los hijos de muggles se presentaban en el Ministerio, incluso gente que él mismo conocía, o con la que había trabajado toda la vida. Se rumoreaba que habían traído dementores, y que si alguien se rebelaba le daban "el beso", pero no podía ser, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, el Ministerio nunca llegaría a esos extremos… ¿O sí? Ya no sabía nada.

Para colmo de males, estaban poniendo el Ministerio patas arriba. Llovía sin parar en los despachos, y sus jefes le lanzaban miradas hoscas, tenía la horrible sensación de que lo sabían, sabían lo de Mary, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Intentó convencerla de que escaparan, pero antes de que hubieran podido planear nada, aquella fatídica carta llegó. Un día, Reg llegó a su casa y su mujer lo esperaba, con el moño deshecho y una carta en la mano. Los azulejos blancos de la cocina se hicieron un borrón, creyó que la habitación se le venía encima y que no podía respirar.

No podían huir. No podían quedarse. No podían. Sintió que la angustia se apoderaba de él, y le cerró los labios con un dedo a su mujer cuando ella se atrevió a insinuar que huyera él con los niños a un lugar seguro, al fin y al cabo sólo la querían a ella… Al final, acordaron mandar a los niños con la hermana de Reg, que vivía en un pueblo costero del sur de Inglaterra, y eso les dejó un poco más tranquilos.

Mientras, el Ministerio guardaba en secreto todo lo que tenía que ver con la gente que era juzgada, pero la gente hablaba… Y decía que lo mínimo que les hacían era quitarles la varita, y lo máximo... no quería saber lo que era lo máximo. Y luego estaba lo de Dirk Cresswell, al que habían pillado falsificando su árbol genealógico (aunque no era el primero ni el último que lo hacía, eso seguro). No se había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni de la persona que lo había ayudado.

El día anterior a la vista de Mary, ambos quedaron en verse allí, debían estar juntos en todo momento. Pero si a Reginald le hubieran dicho que iba a pasar lo que pasó… Mafalda Hopkirk estaba a la puerta del Ministerio, como todas las mañanas. No debió fiarse de ella cuando le ofreció aquellos caramelos, tenían una pinta espantosa. Empezó a vomitar sin control, y no tuvo otro remedio que ir a San Mungo, si continuaba de aquella manera moriría de deshidratación. Antes de entrar en la consulta pudo ver a Alfred Runcorn, que sangraba profusamente por la nariz, y aquello te hizo sentir algo mejor. Ese indeseable se merecía todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar, era por su culpa que sabían lo de su mujer.

Cuando consiguieron pararle el vómito, se dirigió al Ministerio lo más rápido posible. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la vista de su mujer no hubiera empezado todavía, si no estaban juntos, ¿quién sabía lo que podía pasar? Pero, al llegar allí, no pudo creer lo que veía: ¡tenía un doble! Un doble que salía corriendo con Mary y otras tantas personas, entre ellas el imbécil de Albert Runcorn. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar antes que él? Reg creyó que enloquecía, no entendía nada. Se gritó a sí mismo (lo cual fue raro en extremo), y vio con impotencia cómo su doble escapaba con su mujer bajo sus mismas narices. Intentó seguirlos, pero Yaxley lo empujó y ocupó su lugar en la chimenea.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir "esta boca es mía", dos magos del Ministerio que se habían estado ocupando de cerrar las chimeneas del Atrio, lo inmovilizaron. Gritó, luchó, llenó el vestíbulo con el nombre de Mary, pero no sirvió de nada.

Ellos necesitaban un cabeza de turco, y él era el candidato perfecto.

Y luego... Luego vinieron los interrogatorios. Los largos, oscuros e interminables interrogatorios. (Y las torturas. Pero de eso no quiere acordarse, no, no, no, no quiere, no puede). Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que no podía darles nada, lejos de soltarlo y admitir que habían cometido un tremendo error, lo enviaron a Azkaban, por si acaso se le ocurría ir a buscar a su mujer. "Al fin y al cabo, estar con una sangre sucia es como ser una de ellos.", concluyeron, satisfechos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oscuridad de su celda, Reginald Cattermole apretaba un papel junto a su pecho. Era lo único que podía ver en aquel agujero, era su tono rosa cursi y sus letras doradas lo que le ayudaba a no volverse loco, a no olvidar por qué estaba allí. Era el recuerdo de las manos de Mary apretándolo contra las suyas lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Era por eso que Reginald Cattermole no podía dejar de recordar del primer día que vio los panfletos rosas.

El primer día del fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary se puso de puntillas, impaciente. Su escasa estatura le impedía ver a las personas que se bajaban del tren a través de la gente que se agolpaba junto a los vagones. Decenas de familias miraban el vehículo con la misma expresión de incertidumbre y esperanza, otros abrazaban a sus familiares o amigos, a los presos de la guerra que, muy eufemísticamente, el gobierno había dado en llamar "desaparecidos". Personas que habían plantado cara al Ministerio, o a Voldemort, hijos de muggles despojados de todo, o, simplemente, gente que había preferido ser humana y ayudar a los "sangre sucia". Gente que tenía demasiadas ojeras y pesadumbre en el rostro, y la marca de Azkaban pintada en los ojos.

Temió, por un instante, que se hubieran confundido en la Oficina de Desaparecidos, que su marido nunca fuera a bajar de ese tren. Temió, como había temido desde que escapó, que estuviera muerto. Agarró las manitas de sus hijos con más fuerza, como si pensara que se iban a esfumar de un momento a otro.

Y entonces, el humo negro, los vagones, los gritos, la gente, todo se desvaneció.

Sólo estaba él.

Bajaba del vagón con expresión desorientada.

Mary vio cómo hablaba con el empleado del Ministerio que se encargaba de registrar a los que dejaban el tren. Y después, la miró a ella. No supo cómo, pero la encontró a la primera. Quizá fuera que la suerte, después de haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, había decidido volver a acompañarle.

Se abrazaron, ellos dos y sus hijos. No dijeron nada, necesitaban sentirse, sentir algo tangible que les confirmara que aquello era real, que todo había pasado, que no había necesidad de sentir más miedo, o más rabia, o más dolor.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a veros… - murmuró Reg, con un hilo de voz.

A ella le hubiera gustado contestar, pero el nudo en la garganta le impedía articular una sola palabra. Lo miró a los ojos, demasiado claros, hundidos en sus cuencas, y lo sintió diluirse en sus brazos, como si fuera algo lejano y volátil.

Supo entonces que ese Reg que tenía entre sus brazos no era el mismo de siempre, que le habían quitado algo, no sabía el qué, pero era algo que ninguna indemnización ministerial podría pagar. Supo, como había intuido siempre, que tampoco ella era la misma, ni sus hijos, supo que nada volvería a ser igual.

Tan sólo les quedaba recoger las migajas y volver a empezar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** Cuando huyen del Ministerio, el trío supone que los Cattermole consiguen escapar, pero he preferido tomar una posición algo diferente…

Esta vez no pido reviews porque dudo que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí XD. Pero si alguien se anima, siempre es bienvenido.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer!


End file.
